The Strange being
by SwordvsShield
Summary: A strange being is found by Nokama in Ga-metru he cant remember his past or his name, why is he in the bionicle world? check it out to see for yourself rated T for some more mature content coming later


**The strange being**

**Nokama's point of view:**

I was swimming in the canals of Ga-metru, I had to clear my head our team of Toa has been arguing more and more these past few weeks and I am getting frustrated with them if you ask me they all need a need a bucket of water to the face.

"Those Rahi heads can be no better than bickering ash bears sometimes but just as violent"

As I got near to my destination I vaulted onto the streets of Ga- Metru. I then started walking to my favorite place in Ga-Metru the beach, I loved the beach because Matoran and Toa alike could relax and ask myself big questions. As I turned the last corner to get to the beach saw and explosion and a pillar of water erupted and fell

I spotted a small shape in the water believing it was an unconscious Matoran I swam as was as it could but it was far off. As got nearer to the shape I noticed it was floating on a piece of drift wood

"Mata Nui"

I prayed to the great spirit whoever was on the wood was breathing, When I finally reached the surface I froze the shape wasn't a Matoran but a fleshy pink being. I grabbed the being and swam back to shore it wasn't breathing.

I forced air into its lungs and pumped its heart to hopefully make the being function properly. I was relieved when it coughed up water and lurched to the side. it stare at me for a few moments than suddenly jumped up and ran into an alleyway,

fearing it could be a threat to my Metru's safety I followed the being to the very back of the alleyway and found it huddled into a ball feeling sorry for the frightened being I gently touched its shoulder and held it there for a moment the being looked up slowly and to my utter surprise it yelled

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I blinked twice before speaking "it's alright I will not harm you"

the being stood up slowly, now that I got a good look it was defiantly male it had black strands on its head and its optics where an odd shade of green he stood a head shorter than me, which is 2 feet taller than the average matoran.

"What are you" he asked fear in his eyes

"I am a Toa a protector and guardian of my people known as matoran i protect them from terrible dangers such as rahi the vaaki and the dreaded and evil makuta, what are you" I asked curiously

"I am a human"

I thought for a moment before saying "do you have a name human?"

he shook his head "I-I can't remember"

"Well why don't you come with me or would you rather say here"

he again shook his head

I felt a smile creep onto my face and offered my hand as a sign of reassurance he took it and we started walking to the great temple

A Ga-Matoran walked by and a stopped her

"Can you gather my brothers and request their presence at the great temple its urgent"

"Of course Toa Nokama" saying while running off to summon my brothers

As we walked to the great temple I took some time to examine my beautiful Metru the water was a blue as sapphires and the buildings had a particular shine to them but recently some of the buildings become abandoned i looked at the human.

"Well I cant keep calling you human so we need a name for you since you can't remember- how about Takar"

he simply shook his head

"How about Narotam?" his eyes shot up

"Yes that seems very fitting thank you Toa Nokama"

"Please just call me Nokama"

He smiled but it fell just as quick

"Get on my back Narotam" he did and I walked to the canals

"hold your breath and hand on tight"

when I felt he was secure, I drove into the water my element feeling invigorated, I launched through the network of canals surfacing when the human needed air

when we got to the great temple I spotted Matau flying a around like a gukko bird after a berry I gave a soft chuckle before letting Narotam get off my back Matau spotted us and gave a wave before falling in a not so graceful manner

"I see you still need practice brother"

he looked a little embarrassed before cracking a joke

"please water-sister I was merely quick-testing my airpowers"

"it's good to see you to Matau come let us enter the temple our brothers are probably waiting for us.

when we entered the temple sure enough our brothers had their arms crossed while bickering Vakama bickering with Onewa and Nuju bickering with Whenua

"Peace brothers we have much to speak of "

"Nokama!" Vakama walked over smiling

"Hello Vakama are you well"

"A couple disturbing visions but I will be fine"

"See I told you all that smelting cooked your head" Onewa growled

I gave him a glare and he looked away crossing his arms

"Now my brothers i have called you her to discuss my new friend"

gesturing to Narotam who appeared behind my leg and gave a wave

"RAHI"

Onewa yelled and took out his proto pitons charging at my new friend whilst doing so but before I could intervene Narotam charged and grabbed onewas pitons and flung him thirty feet high into the wall with a crash he hit the ground hard dust covering him upon reaching the hard ground

before I could process this however Narotam was already out the door looking at his hands

I went to follow him in pursuit but whenua grabbed my wrist and gave a stern look

"we must see to our brother first Nokama"

after giving him a stern look of my own i gave an exasperated sigh and nodded and walked over to Onewa who was getting up

"Brother are you damaged you hit the wall pretty hard"

"Im fine!" he growled eyes flaming

Satisfied the obnoxious hammer-slinger had sustained so serious damage i ran to the exit Narotam used the other Toa on my heels but Narotam was gone

"Brothers we must find him whatever you do don't frighten him"

"I guess onewa should freeze-stay at the temple" Matau joked

strangely I agreed with Matau before Onewa could hit Matau i grabbed his arm and shook my head

"No matau is right we need someone at the temple to see if Narotam returns

Onewa looked ashamed " I am sorry sister I guess we have been fighting so much i didnt think straight

" It's ok Onewa I know you didn't mean too but we have to find him"

All hands flew into the air to signify our agreement.

**Narotam's POV**: stupid I attacked Nokama's teammate I got to hide before they find me as a turned a corner I found a hole I could fit into but before I could advance on it a Matoran spoke to me

"Hello stranger what's your name"

"Narotam what's yours"

"Hali I am a teacher"

"pleasure to meet you"

"likewise... hey would you like to take a walk with me, I need someone to keep me company"

I was about to speak when I saw a vine-like tendril wrap around Hali's leg upon feeling it wrap around her leg she looked down

"Hali move!" she acted to late the vine tugged and she went mask-into the ground the vine proceeded to wrap around the rest of her body

I grabbed the vine but it was to strong and flung me aside and pulled hali closer to a hole fearing for her life ran after it

"Hang on to something" I yelled

I felt a strange sensation flow through me and suddenly suddenly a lightning bolt seared the vine burning it to ashes

I didn't wait to see what would happen next I grabbed Hali's arm and ran as fast as we could when we were far enough away we took a break to catch our breath

"Thank you for saving me" Hali then gave me a hug, her armor felt strangely warm and comforting, then my expression turned grim remembering what I did to the Toa of stone

"Don't thank me I don't deserve it"

She looked at me funny and laughed "what are you talking about you rescued me"

I sighed then recounted the events prior to meeting her

Hali was silent for moment before saying

"Hey it's ok you reacted nothing wrong with protecting yourself"

suddenly flashes of images flooded into my mind , I started to feel sick and dropped to my knees then began to puke I started to back away from Hali in fear, not of her but of myself I had a terrible feeling I was not a pleasant person in my past life.

"Please don't go" I stopped short and looked at Hali her eyes gleamed with sadness

I smiled and sat down next to her "sorry if I frightened you"

"you didn't" she jumped up and grabbed my hand

"I want to show you something"

We walked through the Metru hand in hand for some reason I didn't let go, I began looking at the sky it began to turn dark and rain.

We started to run when a very noisy and frightening thunderclap crashed and thought to myself this would be one crazy storm.

As we neared a house lightning flashed but one forked and came down and hit me i heard Hali scream my named but oddly enough instead of feeling a searing pain I felt energy course through my veins but before I could ask Hali about it another BOOM sounded and we went into the house.

once we got dried off we started talking about our lives

Hali went first "so you remember nothing about yourself before you awoke on Metru Nui?"

"Bits and pieces i feel as though I was a terrible person in my past life and I should've died

Hali's face turned stern

"Never say that the great spirit treasures all life and has a great plan for you I know it"

"thanks Hali"

this time I gave her a hug she returned the gesture

suddenly feeling sleepy I asked Hali "I'm tired where can i sleep"

"Well since I only have one berth you will have to share it with me" I noticed her heart light flashed a little faster

"I see no problem with that" we got in the berth and laid down I started drifting off to sleep when something wrapped around my waist it was Hali's arm, I turned to see her cuddled up beside me I didn't mind so I went to sleep

my dreams were filled with nightmares a dark form towered over me it spoke in an ancient voice "you think you are safe with the Toa and the Matoran but one day they will betray you and leave you behind, when they find out what you have done they will discard you like a broken mask join me and you will never feel that pain Narotam, join me and you will not be betrayed"

I awoke with a pounding headache and sweat covered clothes I got off the berth and went outside for some fresh air.

I wonder how Nokama was doing was she ok? Was she looking for me or was she laughing behind my back that last thought made my fist's clench but soon loosened when I felt something touch my shoulder it was Hali she looked troubled

"Are you ok Narotam"

"To be honest no...I had a nightmare" I shivered remembering the ancient voice

"it will get better don't worry" she leaned her head on my shoulder I put my hand on hers we watched the moon's glow for hours before falling asleep in each other's arms...

I opened my eyes and looked over to see Narotam leaning on me and me on him my mask began to heat up so i carefully laid him down on my berth and began walking to the market

The market was huge there were shops and food carts every few feet all kinds of matoran were here Ta, Ga Le Onu Po and Ko matoran they were all looking at different items some

Ta Matoran were looking at Konoka discs and smelting tools,

Ga Matoran were looking at tablets to increase their knowledge,

Le Matoran were looking for vehicle parts probably to make their vehicles even faster and have a higher risk of getting hurt.

Onu matoran were looking at containment canisters for Rahi I shivered slightly I couldn't imagine what containment would be like.

Po Matoran were talking about sculpting I never really understood carving one mistake and you have to start over too much pressure,

Finally Ko Matoran were cold as usual and barely did or say much.

After I looked around a bit I spotted my best friends macku and Jaller they waved at me in walked over

"Hey Hali how are you today" they both said in unison

"I'm great you guys just grabbing some supplies for me and my...guest"

"Guest?" they both looked at me curiously

Oops "don't worry about it he is just a friend"

"He?"

Craaaap i got to keep my mouth shut

"Ahhh ya... just a friend anyway's I got to go, later guys" whew that was close

I spotted a booth that sold necklaces one had the symbol of our 3 virtues unity duty and destiny. Narotam might not know it but Mata Nui has something planned for him and I want to help.

I wanted to teach him our virtues so I bought the necklace as a physical representation of our lifestyle and simply just wanted to buy him something.

I bought some Gukko berries and bread for us to eat then went back home.

Ten minutes later...

When I got to my house the door was open and narotam was...GONE! "NAROTAM WHERE ARE YOU"

I felt a lump in my throat but a tap on my shoulder made me almost bolt out the window

"NAROTAM YOU SCARED THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME!"

But when I turned it wasn't Narotam but Toa Nokama

She smiled softly then asked "have you seen him me and the other Toa are worried about him"

"I dont know Toa Nokama he was sleeping on my berth when i went out for supplies please find him"

She nodded slowly then extended her hydro blades and jumped into the canal.

I went back into my house and found a note on the counter it read

"Hali thank you for your hospitality I have gone to explore more or Metru Nui please don't worry about me be back soon. PS don't tell the Toa where I am going thanks"-Narotam

I sighed heavily and sat down...

Narotams POV

Le metru

"Ha-ha thanks for the ride Kongu it was fun"

"Worry-not Narotam it was my pleasure" Kongu said flying away on his Gukko bird I had met him in Ga metru.

I was walking and he kind of ran into me knocking me over. guess he was in a rush

"My sorry-bad i was in kind of- wait what are you and what is your name?"

I give a little chuckle at his speech but answer his questions "my name is Narotam and I am a human what is your name"

"My name is kongu flight expert"

"Nice to meet you I used to enjoy flying in my world...I think"

"Interesting well since we met I want to show you what I was in such a quick-hurry for"

He grabbed my hand and led me to some sort of stable but it had balconies lined with white and brown feathers.

"this is the Gukko pen i was on my way to procure one so I can get back to my Metru. if you want to come I would gladly take you with me, it's the least I can do for knocking you over"

i was a little nervous but replied "sure Kongu it sounds like fun"

he smiled "You have no idea"

he lured a gukko out of its pen and jumped on and offered his hand, i took it and surprisingly he pulled me up with ease. wow these Matoran are strong

When we took off into the air I felt free just the sunlight made me feel like I could do anything. The flying was a little different my skin was tingling from the wind flowing into it.

I looked down and the city looked like a little ant hill. When we finally landed I looked at the time only 2:30 so I walked through the alleyways of Le Metru when I heard a roar I was curious so I turned and corner and I really wish I backed away in time but as luck would have it a Mucka cat was growling at me,

Before I could run away it pounced on me I closed my eyes waiting for the slicing of my flesh but it never came instead I felt something wet touch my cheek.

the cat was like the ones from my world just a larger mechanical version it kept licking me

"Ha-ha okk goood mucka its nice to see you too" it gave a purr and rubbed its head on my side wanting me to pet her. "Wow aren't you a friendly one" I chuckled petting Her head it gave me another lick before running off but stopped as if wanting me to follow it.

"Well I might as well" i said before following it into a tunnel...

"Wait up" I yelled follow the bionic cat

it simply gave a friendly growl and lifted me on its back, we then charged into the darkness we after a while i spotted a bright light hoping it was the exit if only i knew what was down the tunnel...

**Meanwhile**...

Nokama's point of view:

I hope Narotam isn't in any danger at least until I get my hands on him but why was Hali so upset he was gone they couldn't be Nui mates could they?

No way hali is young by matoran standards. as a kept searching around for Narotam I met a Le Matoran named Kongu and he told me he met Narotam when I asked him where he was Kongu pointed me to the onu-metru archive tunnels knowing full well the dangers of these caverns from our battle with krahka, I shuddered the Rahi still makes my servos shake.

I just hope he doesn't get himself into trouble before I can help him.

Narotams point of view:

As we got closer to the light a voice spoke into my head

"Come closer my child I will not harm you" strangely this voice make me feel at peace

"I'm listening who are you?"

The voice chuckled " you will discover that soon now come to me"

I didn't argue as I was walking beside Kara, I named her that because it was a name i think was of great of importance to me...I think but suddenly I was torn out of my thoughts when I felt something wrap around my leg it was sticky and sturdy I was torn of Kara and slammed to the ground when i looked up I was horrified to see a vine Similar to what attacked Hali slowly creeping up my legs effectively squeezing them together it continued wrapping until i was in a cocoon of vines I couldn't budge every time a struggled the vines squeeze tighter and wrapped me further

"I will help you my child"

the voice spoke again as a bright light seared the vines to ashes but didn't harm me or my new friend Kara

I jumped back on Kara and ran towards the light we finally entered a clearing with a pool of water then the light flashed again a being of pure light walked up to me he was a good 2 feet taller than me and had to bend down on one knee to be at eye level he put a hand on my shoulder and said "it is good to see you are unharmed what is your name child

"Narotam"

he smiled and shook his head "no my child your true name is Traye you were a human who had nothing to live for and you believed you were worthless, but that could not be any further from the truth you see you have hidden powers inside you I believe you know about them when you defended yourself against Onewa

I don't- he put a hand up signaling for me that he wasn't finished

"Ah but you do Traye and if you so choose I have a gift for you" he held both his hands out and golden light shined in both hands when it ceased both hands held an item one was some kind of amulet the other was a golden mask

"you have two choices one is the path to your old life if you take the amulet you will be able to go home, the other is this mask it will lead you down the path of greatness, love and hardship"

I looked at him confused he chuckled "I will not ask to choose here and now he handed me both items

"once you use either of the items the other will disappear " he gave good bye wave

"you destiny is yours to choose my child"...

as the light faded a hand rested on my shoulder is was Nokama I gave her a hug she seem hesitant at first but returned it

"I missed you Nokama sorry for running away"

"I missed you too" she then punched me in the arm playfully

"Narotam please don't run away again, what was that light about and whose your friend she asked pointing to Kara.

I chucked and jumped on Kara "long story Nokama I will tell you on the way back to the great temple.

several hours and passing Matoran later...

Nokama was completely dumbfounded my adventures in caverns of Onu Metru were despite the darkness a very enlightening experience as we headed back to the great temple i pondered the two items the being gave me the amulet with send me home wherever that was and the mask will change my life in this world what do i do?

"Narotam... Narotam?" she tapped my shoulder

I looked up and replied "o sorry Nokama what were you saying?

"I was asking if you are injured at all?"

"Oh no I don't think so"

she breathed a sigh of relief than replied

"you know Narotam your strength is impressive the way you threw Onewa... well let's just say not many people can do that, but what concerns me is the golden being you told me about "

I pondered for moment, that voice sounding clearly in my head "The voice told me that I have two options use this amulet which will send me home"

Nokama's smile faded a bit at that

"Or use this mask and I will receive great power, but I also will face danger"

At this her lovely, delicate, yet strong features expressed worry whether it is for my safety or her Metru's, I couldn't tell.

feeling bad I decided to change the subject "So Nokama how long have you been a Toa"

she smiled and said "long enough to understand the do's and don'ts"

We both shared a laugh at that her voice calm and entrancing as the waves she commands.

we finally made it to the Great Temple we found her Toa bothers there all waiting patiently for their sister.

Vakama came forward first followed by Nuji followed closely by Onewa, then Matau and finally Whenua.

Vakama was the first to speak "Ah Nokama good to see you, i see you found our friend.

he turned to me "Narotam I apologize for our brother's actions let me be first of our brothers to greet you properly."

He held out an armored hand for me to shake his grip was firm but polite.

"A pleasure to meet you Vakama and don't worry I do not hold grudges... I think?"

giving me a smile he let Onewa pass

"Narotam... I would like to apologize for my reckless actions we have been fighting many threats to our city, I guess I am still adjusting to this time of peace".

I scratched my head before replying "No problem i must also apologize for throwing you into the wall you aren't hurt are you?

he scoffed "please I have been through worse trust me"

like Vakama he also offered his hand, I shook it heartily to show there was no hard feelings.

I met each member of the Toa team officially they all seem strong and capable but Matau has some growing to do.

2hours later...

Nokama was walking me to Hali's house, i can't imagine how worried she must be, she is going to kill me, as we neared Hali's house the lights turned on and Hali came running at me and tackled me to the ground.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I WAS WORRIED SICK!

I gulped make a mental note never make Hali angry "I sorry Hali i will tell you all about it when we go inside.

i looked to Nokama and felt the urge to give her a hug, she stiffened then relaxed and hugged me back

"thx for coming today Nokama"

she smiled softly "just don't do it again she whispered in my ear" then punched me in the shoulder.

"OW will you stop doing that I don't have armor you know!"

She chuckled before saying" o don't be such a baby, see you tommorrow"

"you bet" I turned around and walked over to Hali

"Ready to go i have quite the story to tell"

"Sure thing baby" I groaned

"you heard all of that?"

"my audio receptors are not malfunctioning so yes"

"that's no- never mind lets go" i placed my arm on he shoulder and recounted my adventure"

A long detailed story later...

"WOW Narotam this is a lot to take in what do you think you are going to choose?"

I sighed she just had to ask the dreaded question

"To be honest Hali I'm not sure I'm scared to go back but at the same time I want to remember, I will decide tomorrow night, you should get some sleep I am just going to ponder for a littlewhile"

she nodded "I understand come in when you're ready see you in the morning...O before I forget"

she threw a necklace to me with three symbols,

"that is a necklace with our three virtues on it I wanted you to have it, good night Narotam"

"thank you Hali you're a good friend" she smiled before entering her bedroom

**Well this is now chapter one It has been revised to be easier to read, as always thank you for reading and review to tell me how I did and how I can improve thank you for your support everyone**


End file.
